


Rather Be

by empiremind (justlikeabaroness)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (but only just), Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeabaroness/pseuds/empiremind
Summary: he smiles and feels lucky, even when he's alone.





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic was very angsty, so i wanted to write something fluffy. as always, huidawn complete me. <3
> 
> "if you gave me a chance I would take it  
> it's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it  
> know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
> when I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"  
> (seinabo sey)

He comes home exhilarated after _Breakers_ filming wraps. Hui wouldn't do what he does if he let a little thing like exhaustion stop him from doing his work, from performing, from putting his soul into the stage, and more often than not, it has to catch up with him and put a heavy hand on his shoulder before he'll drop. He prefers when the hand doesn't belong to tiredness and weariness and insecurity, but rather to the one he loves. 

Hui sees Dawn sitting in the common room, lights low but up enough to catch the smile on his face. He doesn't say anything, instead just getting up from the chair he's coiled himself in and coming over to peck Hui on the mouth. The real kisses will come later, when Hui's got enough fuel and equilibrium to withstand the almost desperate way they fool around. But Hui enjoys the pecks; they're soft and secret and proprietary. 

Dawnie hasn't been as cuddly in public lately, instead choosing to save it for nights like these, when Hui's running on pure adrenaline and the bloody-mindedness that means he won't stop until the song is perfect, until there's nothing more to be changed. It's not something that he likes all the time - there are occasions where it feels weird now, to wrap an arm around Dawnie's thick shoulders and laugh the way he used to, carefree. But it's repaid when they're alone, with something Hui's taken to calling actual skinship - sleeveless arms wrapping calmly but firmly around his bare neck and pulling two people close. 

Right now, Dawnie takes his hand and pulls him, firmly but not obnoxiously, toward the kitchen, where he opens the microwave to pick up a plastic container labeled simply _Hui's_ in Dawnie's own handwriting. It's jjajangmyeon, by the looks of the black bean sauce dribbled on the side of the bowl, and it seems to still be there - his members are not above eating food labeled for him if it's not labeled. Or if he labels it himself. Dawn is different - the members fool around with him, but they're more apt to listen, somehow, when Dawny hyung speaks. 

Hui accepts the warm bowl with both hands, smiling over at his whatever-Dawn-is-to-him. They've been each others' first everything, or at least the first that means something beyond casual fumbling and snatched kisses. True, they're joined at the hip by secrecy even if they didn't want to be - a breakup in this kind of environment would be dangerous for more than just the heart; it could spread to the brain and gut and career, too - but right now the hidden truth of their relationship is delicious, and even cozy, rather than a burden to bear. It's in Dawnie's furtive smile as he hands Hui chopsticks and squeezes his shoulder, and Hui feels taken care of. 

He eats relatively slowly, because he can, enjoying the silence. Dawnie does have the gift of repose, even though looking at him would lead someone to think the opposite; he just sits, quiet, looking around at the shadows cast by the dim light, at Hui slurping quietly, at anything and everything he wants. Hui's all but convinced his dongsaeng's got some feline DNA, but the last time he'd said anything like that to Dawnie himself, the furry jokes hadn't stopped for two days. Still, he hasn't given it up; only cats can be content while their eyes follow invisible patterns on an old wall in need of cleaning (another task to add to the to-do list?).

He realizes he's stopped eating, and tries to manage a little more before standing up. Dawnie's right there with him, not nagging him to eat more, thankfully, though he's done it in the past - he learned quick enough, though; Dawnie's good with most learning curves. No, this time he just follows along as Hui drags ass up the stairs toward his bedroom. Hui can't help but smile at him in gratitude, taking his hand and squeezing it, though he's not leaning on Dawnie like he's done before. He's not _that_ tired, despite the grilling he'd gotten from the _Breakers_ hyungs. Dawnie isn't a bridge for him to walk on; he's a stick to support himself with, but sometimes just having it is enough; he doesn't need to use it constantly. 

Hui belatedly realizes, he hopes Dawnie knows that he'll reverse the roles anytime it might be necessary. He's not the only one who breaks his back for Pentagon, and just as much as Dawnie worries about him, he worries, too. 

He debates bringing it up then and there, but Dawnie's already moving ahead, opening Hui's door and sitting in Hui's desk chair, even closing his eyes decorously so Hui can change clothes without getting stared at. It almost makes Hui laugh every time; as if they haven't seen each other naked enough, between changing rooms at music shows and snatched nights spent breathless in his bed. Still, he gets into more comfortable clothes - a hoodie stolen from Shinwon; lounge pants borrowed, with permission, from Dawnie himself - and starts to get his stuff ready to work. It's not as good as being at the company building, but that's not an option tonight, both because he'd need a ride and because Dawnie's looking at him in a way he doesn't want to let go by the wayside. 

They're alone now, with the door closed, and no cameras. Hui goes looking for those arms, hugging around Dawnie's middle and smiling into the weary kiss. Dawnie wraps his arms around Hui's neck, and Hui can feel the strength pulling him close, can feel the smile against his lips and how Dawnie's shoulders relax. Their lips separate, and Hui tilts his forehead against Dawn's, holding the moment like a breath, as long as he can. "Thank you," Hui murmurs, and Dawnie smiles sweetly in reply, stealing one more brief, greedy kiss. 

They leave Hui's room, and Dawnie turns back toward his and Hongseok's at the last possible minute after an ardent squeeze of the hand. Hui knows that when the sun starts to creep upward and he falls asleep at his keyboard, a blanket will appear over his shoulders, or in some cases, he might even wind up back in bed snuggled against Dawnie's shoulder. He smiles, and feels lucky, even when he's alone.


End file.
